Arachnid Blood
by Villan O'Doom
Summary: the Aburame weild insects right? well what if naruto had a bloodline that weild all kinds of Arachnids!.
1. the Arachnid

ALL RIGHT I SHALL RIGHT A NARUTO-WITH-ARACHNID-BLOODLINE-FANFIC

this is what I will make it on

naruto=human spider web/nest but thanks to Dusk Raider's suggestion on the reviews he will only have younger arachnids inside him and the older and bigger ones will live at his home and i got an idea from this so he will have some special giant burrow spiders go off into the word and build giant spider nest's for naruto that will be compleate with spider solders and scouts for the survival of the nest/web,I know that spiders prefer to go solo in their lives but in this fanfic their different so they will work on surviving with out throwing the ecosystim out of wack.

naruto=talking to arachnids will be one because he needs to tell them what not to eat without his command.

naruto=fight with arachnids

naruto=eat insect's for breakfast,lunch,and dinner if he feels like it, he can eat other things too but he needs to keep his arachnids full to so he will eat insects for them.

naruto=walk on walls and strike,if he didnt he wouldnt be mutch of an arachnid.

naruto=coccoons for everyone,we must have coccoons in this...oh yea Naruto will eat other people if they are enemy's

and new,naruto=arachnid evolution (part human part scorpian/spider physical transformation until he changes back)

and another suggestion,naruto will be able to make new breed's of spiders (I had already have an idea of what new breed of spider already).

and yes Dusk raider naruto will not wear the giant kill me sign (A.K.A:orange jumsuit) why he wants to wear that thing in the actual anime i'll never know....now lets get this fanfic started

also I would like to state that naruto has ower's over ALL arachnids,not just spiders he can command scorpians,dust mites,whatever as long as it is an arachnid

dissclamer: I dont own naruto if i did...hehe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha:

The hokage sat in his desk with his evil paper work and the fact it seemed more evil than orochimaru was the least of his worries after his meeting with the counsil on a 2 year old Naruto Uzumaki

Ninja art:flashback no jutsu

counsil chambers:

Sarutobi sat in his big chair with a ranting counsil, why you may ask well "Hokage-sama we had another group of people killed because of that _child_ we demand he be killed!" "I will not kill a 2 year old Danzo he could not kill a thing what happened last night was another angry mob of villagers that broke the law" "that demon was responsible for their death's!,how can you say he was not responsible it was obviously the fox taking over!"this is when the hokage took out a sheet of paper "this report says that they wher eatin by an army of spiders and an ocational scorpian or five" now the heads turned to Shiba aburame (thats his name right?) "...........what?" "no it wasnt the aburame,I believe naruto has obtained a new bloodline that is simply similar" and now the Aburame clan head started to pay attention "how similar?"

Forrbidin jutsuu:Flashback no jutsu within flashback no jutsu:

and angry mob was moving to the home of one Naruto Uzumaki when suddenly before they could reach the door a small spider appeared...and then another...and another....and another...then a scorpian....then another spider....yea...you get the idea....the crowd got eat'n but the spiders fed the remains of the leader to the 2 year old naruto then when he was filled they left into the shadows...raised by spiders...weird

Flash back no jutsu double kai because i'm skiping the the meeting

"Hokage-sama the Aburame clan head is here to see you"when the secretary stop talking and the old man let out a sigh "send him in" the door opened, bug boy walked through, wanted to adopt naruto, hokage says bad idea because spiders will eat the insects of the aburame,bug boy agrees to that,bug boy leaves,sarutobi says he is too old for this crap, time skip 10 years later

Academy:

the ninja academy of konoha,more specificly the day of the genin exams,situation sasuke and naruto are tied for rookie of the year sasuke has a fanclub led by a pink haired banshee and naruto has a fanclub filled with creepy arachnid loving girls plus Hinata (the stalker in the goup) and naruto hates it (if sasuke was the only one who suffers for the entire story it wouldnt be fair why cant naruto have a fanclub with creepy girls that make his suffer mentally...ok so maybe I just couldnt resist that part sue me why dont you) sasuke was brooding as usual but naruto in his black ninja outfit with a large black cloak (think akatsuki uniform but no red clouds or red outline just all black) was tying to avoid being seen by his fanclub that just kept stairing at him...they werent even blinking....weird, and one of them was about to pounce at him when Iruka called him up and she missed thanks to his quick reflexis

"ok naruto perform a transformation then substitution and then clone plus a non academy jutsu" naruto sucsessfully made a transformation then a substitution then he made a spider clone jutsu and for bonus he made a butifull spider web around mizuki transforming it into a coccoon "ok naruto you pass you can let Mizuki out now" "Iruka-sensei a siders silk is as strong as steel , webbing of my size cant be broken with out a katana made out of some really sharp dimonds" the class went wide eyed at that part except the boy's fanclub of naruto lovers who just started to drool at him with a weird look in their eye,and sasuke wanted that abillity so he could use it to trap a certain brother of his "fortunatly I do have one" he then took out a dimond blade katana and let Mizuki free to breath

time skip: after the class

naruto was walking down a field on the side of the academy when a power hungry Uchiha showd up "fight me" naruto just kept walking ignoring him "I said fight me!" "I heard you the first time,and your not even worth my time" and the two fanclubs showd up as sasuke charged at naruto only to miss and get his foot cought on a web naruto fired out of his mouth and got tied to a tree and naruto just kept walking...then he started to run as he was being followed by his fanclub...then he finaly made it to the classroom

team sellection:

"congradulations all of you today you move on to be shinobi and konoichi,now on to the teams you will be in team 1:"naruto didnt pay attentin for most parts of the selection "team 7:sasuke uchiha,sakura haruno-" "YES TAKE THAT INO-PIG" ino was about to protest but decided not to as she couldnt decied weither to like sasuke or naruto despite the spifers "...and sai your sensei will be kakashi hatake,team 8:kiba inuzuka,shino aburame,and Helidra Vashida (new made up character he will have a description on my profile soon note: Helidra is NOT Helio) at this ino spoke up "Iruka-sensei who's Helidra I never seen him before?" "thats because he was privatly trained by his father Helio vashida,now then your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, and team 9 is still in sircuation from last year so team 10 will be:shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka,and choji akamitchi team 11(theres a team 11 in this)will be:Hinata hyuuga,Shinia Aburame (not important OC she's just Shino's cousin,and Ironicly part of the naruto fanclub) and finaly

Naruto's head '_no please....'_ "Naruto Uzumaki" " '_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'_ thats real smart sensei putting an arachnid on a team with and insect...this was the Aburame clan head's idea wasnt it?" "yes naruto it was,and your team's sensei will be Helio Vashida" "well at least having crazy Helio wont be that bad he managed to give Itachi Uchiha a run for his money in a few minutes" at this sasuke got made that naruto got a sensei that was able to beat his brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and I'm going to stop right there if your wondering,yes naruto might be in a nutsell because of who his team mates are and yes Helio will appear on a side note look forward to

a new bleach fanfic by me

READ THIS PART PEOPLE!!!! when I finish ninja of nothingness I will work on a sequel to it so hurry up with the votes on the pole on my profile on what powers Narx should have because I wont start the sequel til it's done and please vote for somthing other than "all the ones that are good but dont make narx over powerd" or else i'll just have to give him a all 13 and I just want him to have a few.

On a sidenote thank you people who gave me a review be shore to review on ninja of nothingness for any ideas on what I should put on that (**'**v**'**)


	2. Test and the people

New chapter! I would like to say that I rushed when making the first chapter so if it wasnt good for you I apologize I wasnt really in the wrighters zone when making it,but at least I still haven't given up yet!!! now then there will be team 7 bashing eventualy, yay for people that dont like team 7!

**demon talk**

{spider talk}

{**_big spider talk_**}

'_thinking'_

disclaimer:I don't own naruto or DBZ's hair styles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Academy:

Team 7 and team 11 sat in the classroom waiting for their sensei's to arrive,Sakura was trying to get a date with sasuke wile naruto was being staired at by his two team mates and being home to ungrateful arachnids this went on for two hours when the door opened to reveal a white haired jounin and DBZ radiz style haired jounin "sorry where late,we got lost on the road to life" "that and I stole Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha:paradise and he had to chase me across Konoha to get it back...hehe...now then team 11 come with me" with that he left with his team to follow just as team 7 went to the roof.

forest of death

Team 11 arrived at training ground 44 with their sensei wondering what was about to happen next...except naruto who was just eating a giant centipede "all right now your test to See if you become genin Begin's" Naruto just finished eating his giant insect and looked at Helio " I thought we already did that?" "that test was to see if you had what it takes to become Genin the actual test is given by us jounin,now then what your supposed to do is this, you have two hours to make it past the clones I'll be sending out and you will need to bring this scroll to the tower but once at the entrance you will face the real me, you WILL need teamwork on this test to then your objective is clear?" the group nods "then begin" with that he disappeared in a poof of black smoke and potential genin ran off into the forest.

The team had an encounter with five of Helio clones as well as giant meat eating natives to the forest until they made it to the tower greeted by Helio "59 minutes and 32 seconds,you made it this far and now you need to face me...start" the 3 not-yet-genin jumped into different direction's, Naruto shot a web that Helio easily dodged and Shinia used her bugs to make a clone of herself to go to the tower,Helio noticed this and shot a bolt of lightning at the clone making it dissolve Hinata used this chance to try to strike his chakra system to weaken him but they were dodged by Helio "cleaver, making me lose my guard thinking that clone was real and had the scroll"

With Naruto:

" {OK guys now is the time} "Naruto opened his mouth and an army of spiders crawled out and began to spin a large web around the trees covering Helio while Naruto him self charged at him but was easily caught but when Helio had both Naruto's arm's in his hands a black Scorpion tail rose from Naruto's cloak and nearly stung Helio's head but it was dodged and Helio had no choice but to let go but got hit by a jyuuken strike from Hinata and lost the use of his left arm

with Shinia:

Shinia was about to enter the tower with the scroll when she was jumped by two Helio clones, she jumped back and sent her insects to attack and they where disabled,but now Helio new she was their but she didn't know that and just moved towards the tower

with Helio:

_'these kids are good...huh?...damn the Aburame's nearly at the tower,cant believe I let one slip by'_Helio left his fight with Naruto and Hinata and made a dash for the tower to get Shinia,but as he nearly got their he got caught in a web and shinia got to the tower with the scroll "hehe,all right guys you won"

with everyone:

naruto called back his spiders as they crawled into his mouth entering his body and Hinata just tried to catch her breath due to the fact she was exausted while Shinia said nothing "congratulation's team 11 you are the first team I have ever passed in my job as a jounin,and I must say I am Impressed!you never said a thing during your fight but new what to do to pass. report to wherever in Konoha the missions are given tommorow you have the rest of the day off" with that everyone left and Helio watched them leave and he closed his eyes and fainted

Helio's mind-scape

Helio woke in what looked like a catacomb he just moved forward and stoped at a Giant cage that could hold all the biju together plus the boss summon of the snake's and toad's

"**what is it Helio?**" "I do believe I found an interesting student that might be even better than my previous apprentice Keldoromeru,you stupid ten-tailed mut" "**I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A PURE BREED! NOT A MUT!**" "Breed?, HAH that's a laugh how many other ten-tailed wolfs are their in your world that can create a new element that make you part of a group that can be labled 'breed' because i'm pretty sure your the only one of your kind" "**now isnt the time for a lesson on the elemental beast's Helio**" "well anyway I think I found a new bloodline to study" "**what is it this time? a volcano breathing baby?**" "actually it is basically an arachnid version of the Aburame bloodline...all though I..whait what?...never mind, any way suspect Something else,I nearly got hit by a scorpion stinger human sized and it belonged to the boy,and his arms felt as if they had an ExoSkeleton....the fact that he holds the Kyuubi might also attract Dexnoir" "**true, the Ogaboroga clan was always curious about what jinchuuriki might be capable of,must be a side effect of their clan being part Vashida**" "well If Konoha is lucky he wont bother coming"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

unknown location

in some dark cave a lone figure stands with a floating diamond shaped crystal glowing arowned him "and arachnid spawned from a leaf and whirilpool?what would I accomplish from that?" the crystal glowed again, then soon after that it stoped glowing "oh,it's a jinchuuriki...well I guess that changes every-ACHOOO *sniff* someone must be talking about me... and/or something related to me,now where was I?...oh yes, it is a jinchuuriki...well I guess that changes everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Helio shouldn't you wake up in case that Izunuka head finds you again?**" "Hey she wouldn't be after me if YOU hadn't given me wolf characteristics,and the fact I reek of wolfs dosent help either! any way I did lose her last time she had me cornered" "**yea because Anko drove her off, if she didn't you wouldn't have gotten away from Tsume that day**" "OH SHUT UP!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

outside Helio's head

Tsume Inuzuka was tracking the scent of Helio to the forest of death she had to fight through lots of giant carnivorous animals but when she finally found him,he was unconscious "oh this is waaay to good to be true....Helio knocked out-check,Anko nowhere in sight-check,me and wolf boy alone-mega check" she was just about to grab Helio when he woke up,leaped away and poofed into a cloud of black smoke "dammit! I was so close!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lair of Naruto

Naruto entered his apartment door and entered a room filled with web's Naruto reached into his ocket and took out a deer leg and tossed it to a scorpian the size of a dog...man he's even got a pet scorpion...any way he walked past a large number of spiders and scorpion's and he removed his cloak and placed it on a coat hanger now the scary thing isn't the webs,tarantula's,and scorpion's filling naruto's home oh no it's that Naruto does in fact have a black Exo-skeleton that is part of his body and he has a large retractable black scorpion tail with a stinger.

He started to crawl down into the actually large basement of the building and in their the entire place was covered in webs and then naruto started to talk in the language of the arachnids " {mother, I'm back from my team selection as well as my actual genin test} " after saying that a spider the size of a full grown horse lowered itself down (.....right...he got a pet scorpion AND a horse sized spider for a MOTHER...now that's messed up) " {_**haven't you already took that test?**_} " " {yea apparently that was just to see who was Worthy of being genin, the real test was given by the jounin} " the spider finally landed on the ground and made eye contact with her 'son' " {**_so who are you teamed up with?are they edible?_**}" " {yes they are edible,no we cant eat them, teammates are a Hyuuga and get this and Aburame! apparently the Aburame head still wants me part of their clan so they appointed Shino's cousin Shinia, and as for my sensei he's somebody named Helio Vashida} " and at that the giant spider stayed silent and the other spiders as well as the scrpians that where around turned to their humanoid relative " {_**well...that's interesting...son if he ever breaks out in song cover your ears and turn away,and stay FAR away from his wife Anko for she is crazy and Helio is occasionally just as wacko when he is in the moment,and I don't think you have to worry about being hungry when your on a mission seeing as how you have an all-you-can-eat buffet inside the Aburame and as for the Hyuuga,is she one of those arrogant all high and mighty acting ones?**_} " "{no} " " {_**good**_} "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aburame compound

Shinia Aburame was walking towards the clans head's chambers to give her report on her mission assigned from her clan she may not be even close to completing it,but they know that and just want an update on day 1. Shiba Aburame sat awating for Shinia to arrive which she finaly did "how did the first day go?" "not that well,I suspect that Naruto only See's me as a food dispenser for now, at training ground 44 he ate a giant centipede and he did dissect Shino while he was sleeping just so he could eat the insects inside him" *shivers* "yes he never did get rid of that scar...any way we still need naruto to be part of the Aburame clan so we still have a very long road ahead of us on that one objective."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga compound

nothing important ever happens at the Hyuuga compound so I'll just let you think what ever you want for this scene

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPORTANT:expect a new chapter of Ninja Of Nothingness soon and if any of you have any ideas on what I should put on either of my stories I'm all ears. next time on this fanfic team 11 goes to wave.

Also! Haku is going to be female,why? because a guy just plain cant look like that no matter what,and I havent decied on what to make the main pairing yet so I am excepting suggestions on that too.

and yes Helio is married to Anko and yet he has Tsume Inuzuka after him,Why? because she is from the dog user clan that is practically part dog so it doesn't help Helio that he is basically part wolf...poor Helio...I'm almost not mad at him that he stole my cookie in Ninja of nothingness due to pity...but not quite!


	3. Kabuto,info,mother

New chapter! I just seem to like writing Arachnid blood better than Ninja of nothingness,ALSO who should naruto be paired with

Shinia-unknown

female Haku-yes

Female Giant Arachnid of somekind (thats messed up somehow but I am the author)-some people actualy voted for that one

Kin-unkown

Hinata-unkown-used too many times

Harem-we got 1 vote

Hana Inuzuka (they have flea's,Naruto eats fleas)-unkown

Dissclaimer:me no own naruto

Note: I am just going to skip the wave arc and jum right to the chuunin exam arc...But first!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old Adventures of Helio and Dexnoir! chapter 1

Dexnoir and Helio stand before a large Bird Demon,Dexnoir doesn't care but Helio cant stand birds especially after an incident with one on an adventure in a plane so he got ready for a fight to the death.

Flashback:

Helio-"THEIRS A BIG BIRD ON THE PLANE JOCK!"

Jock-"OH THAT'S JUST MY PET BIRD STEAVE"

Helio-"I HATE BIRDS JOCK! I HATE EM!"

Flachback over

Dexnoir let out a sigh as the bird prepares to attack "Helio,what does the shaningan say about its power level?" Helio's right eye changes from a crimson Iris into an orange one and his pupil turned white "_scanning...................................................scanning complete_" Helio takes his right eye out and crushes it "IT'S OVER NINE-THOOOUUUUSSSAAAAND!!!!" "What Nine Thousand!?!,Theirs No Way That Can Be Right! Could IT!?!" Helio's right eye begins to re-materialize and he turns to Dexnoir "no....I just always wanted to do that ^-^ " Dexnoir stares at him before a couple crystals materialize and he raises his hand out towards the bird demon and all the crystals fire a black _Lazor _towards the bird completely destroying it "Helio....someday I think I just might betray you and be rid of your idiocy forever"

end of chaper1. now on with Arachnid blood!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 11 just got back from a mission from the land of wave's,they brought back a girl named Haku with them after she wanted to join Konoha after her father figure Zabuza was made a chuunin of Konoha and for some unknown reason she kept following Naruto everywhere (and I do mean _EVERYWHERE _).

Naruto was walking down an ally only to be sidetracked to a kid being threatened by a guy dressed like a cat."hey,I would let him go if I where you" the foreing shinobi turned their attention to our favorite arachnid ninja "yea? well why should I?" "1-that's the hokage's grandson 2-I'll eat you alive and 3-the redhead in the tree looks angry" the sand ninja turned their heads to see their third teammate gaara and he was indeed angry "Kankuro,you are a disgrace to our village" said an ever-so-cheerful Gaara who looked to Naruto "you,whats your name?" naruto stared back before answering "Arachniado Uzumaki Naruto,little curious about you also" Garra kept looking him in the eye and gave his answer "Sabaku no Gaara" "well seeing how you three are sand shinobi,I take it you are here for the chuunin Exams?" the sand nin' nods "well Garra-san,I look forward to eating you in the Exams...I MEAN FIGHT YOU" before he could say any thing else stupid,he quickly shunshuned (probably didn't spell that right) away.

skip to the 1st chuunin exam place:

Naruto,Hinata,and Shinia made their way through to where the first place they wher to take the chuunin exams to be greeted by all the rookie leaf Genin,their was a brief catching up and then a ninja they didnt reconize appeared "you rookies should keep it down,teir are a lot of ninja stressed out because of the Genin exams" said the glasses wearing nin' "who the heck are you!?"said a veary calm Kiba (sarcasm) "the names Kabuto,this is my seventh time taking the Exam's"replied Kabuto to be mocked by the Banshee"seventh? HA that must mean you suck! I bet Sasuke-kun could win on the first try!" insert sewatdrop from here "these exam's are a lot harder than you might think.....and why is he putting salt on my head" every one then looked to see naruto pouring a ton of salt onto kabuto's head until he stopped to look to the watchers "sorry Kabuto-san,it's just that you smell of snake's,and I do love to munch down on freshly BBQ'ed snake."

with Orochimaru

*ACHOO* *sniff* "_someone must be talking about me,damn this bite mark still hurts from when that kid burned me.I should be more careful when recruiting him"_

with everyone else

Kabuto then told everyone about his ninja info cards and how they work and asked if anyone wanted any info on anyone,Naruto stepped up and so did sasuke "Sabaku no Gaara" requested Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto" demanded Sasuke "aww you know their names,that takes the fun out of it.....ok here is Sabaku no Gaara,mission history:12-C rank 6-B rank woah even an A-rank! not mutch else is known about him other thant the fact hat his teammates are his siblings and he returned from every mission without a scratch" everyone turned to Gaara with fear in their eyes,except Sakura who thought Sasuke could do that

"now Uzumaki Naruto...hmm I don't have any thing on an Uzumaki Naruto,but I do have a Arachniado Naruto." now the Leaf Ninja turned to Naruto wondering why the change of name "what?Arachniado is my Mother's surname,I just used Uzumaki for a long time" another thought entered in their minds saying that they thought that Naruto was an orphan "anyway,Arachniado Naruto Teammate's are Hinata Hyuuga and Shinia Aburame,mission history is 2-D rank 14-C rank plus 1 C turned A mission his skill's are his Arachnid bloodline and their is a rumor that he has a Doujutsu that is possibly the one of the Uchiha clan" and now Sasuke looked at him with his eyes widen "his sensei is none other than Konoha's shadow of musical lightening Helio Vashida, and he has once eaten 200 mercenaries on his last mission in wave....and one time Dissected Shino Aburame so he could eat the insect's inside him" that caused Shino to shiver remembering that time.

Time skip to end of first exam (because I can,yay for me!)

Ibiki had just given his speech on the tenth question and passed everyone. what they expected next surprised them to no end,out of nowhere through the window a large ball shaped thing crashed through and revealed a sign that I cant remeber what was on it,and a figure leaped out in front. "BEHOLD MAGGOTS!,THE BEAUTIFUL ANKO MITARASHI VASHIDA!!!" at that point Naruto remembered what his _mother_told him and he began to feel fear."your late again Anko" said an annoyed Ibiki

"OH CAN IT IBIKI, hmmm your losing your touch Ibiki there are 70 Genin that made it and.......HEY HELIDRA I KNEW YOU WOULD PASS!!" insert sweat drop from young Helidra "Hi mom"

"ANYWAY,ALL OF YOU TO TRAINING GROUND 44 NOW" with that she did the poof into smoke and pop up somewhere else thing "my mom is wacko" said Helidra earning a snicker from Ibiki "I don't know if Helio picked her willingly or not Helidra" said Ibiki who was snickering "to my surprise he did,mutch to Tsume Inuzuka's displeasure,hey kiba is that mother of yours still after my dear father?" asked Helidra to be replied by the Inuzuka heir "yea" and then everyone left towards the forest of death...except Naruto who ate a fly that got to close to him,then he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I amgoing to stop there because I just want to get a new chapter up before I take a break from writing stuff,this probably wasn't that good,so I don't blame you if you hate. when I do make a new chapter:

Orochimaru gives naruto a curse mark

Naruto reveals he got the fox to _voluntarily_give him the sharringan with no blindness issues with the mongekyo form

Helio gets visited by Dexnoir and almost die's only to be saved by his big bro Helix (who is going to be used as Helios nobodie in N.O.N (code for Ninja of Nothingness) )

and Naruto eat's a sound ninja (^-^)


	4. Insectoid logs

New chapter of Arachnid blood! and if the story isn't good I hope people get inspired by the Idea of the lot and make Naruto fanfic's of Naruto with Arachnid powers.

and I added a new choice to the poll female OROCHIMARU what made me think that one I don't even want to I would like to state that this is not a chapter of Arachnid blood but a chapter OF!!!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE Old Adventures Of Dexnoir And Helio ch.2 the insectoid blood:

Dexnoir Ogaboroga was in the Vashida clan's Library looking through many old book's on a various section of Bloodline's through history when he came across a Book on a bloodline of Insect wielders. " the Insect humanoid blood? 'Entry 1:_the Insect humanoid bloodline was the kekkei genkai of the early Uzumaki the gene ability was said to be slowly disappearing and only to activate when the right circumstances are met instead of simply activating Heliakos Vashida grand father of current heir Helio Vashida,after studying my research believes that the bloodline may be able to be mutated by a disturbance to the blood such as bred by one with a poor health condition,sealing of any type of Demon into the bloodline possessor at birth,or in a rare occasion altering DNA at any point of life._

_Entry 2: the Insectoid Humanoid bloodline gave the user the powers of any insect in existence,there body is turned into a living hive and their body manifests into a bug like form of their choice, Example: if a person prefers dragonfly's they obtain an exoskeleton and grow 4 insect wing on their back along with a dragonfly tail,if they prefer ant's their strength increases 10 time's the normal ability of a human being and they grow mandibles from the back of their cheek's and extend up to 10 inch's from the front of their face._

_the Insect's of their choice are vary protective of their host and family (which the Host is to be considered a part of) the Bloodline wielder may only posses 1 type of insect to be their 'family' for the rest of their lives no others._

_Entry 3: But recently we have discovered that the mutated variety of the bloodline may control any type of insect,but the only flaw in this is that the mutated bloodline's may not be passed down and the bloodline is lost to the descendant's of the ! if the mutated cause is of one of the tailed beast's instead of a common Demon,the mutated Bloodline will become saddens me to say that none of the Uzumaki have had a tailed beast sealed inside,and I don't think they ever will.....unless of course cruel Irony proves me wrong like it always does._

_Entry 4: my superior Lord Helio suspects that a Bijju Mutation may cause the Bloodline to switch over between Insect's to their opposite and Predators,Arachnid's this will only happen If their is not Enough insect's in the host's area when it is born,or if an Arachnid is the closest thing to the host body when it is or not he is correct or not is unknown at this point in time. it is a shame that the shaningan cannot copy this but only scan it,it is truly a wonderful skill._

_Entry 5:not too long ago the Uzumaki clan has made a new breed of insect,a chakra eating one.I dont believe that they will keep this one with them in fear that they will consume their other 6: I was right,they have removed their chakra eating insect's and now the Aburame clan has become a cheap imitation of them,they remain unaware of their insect's origin's and I suspect they never will,especially because the Uzumaki population has decreased over the year's the Uzumaki's unknown bloodline shall remain only known to the land of Darkness I fear...truly a pity.'_" as Dexnoir placed the book in the shelf he found it at he began to think " '_well...the Vashida's are very dedicated researchers...I wonder what else I could learn from my teammate's family research library? '_ "

Dexnoir wondered through the hall's of the Vahida compound looking for other thing's that might prove interesting he doesn't deny the fact that he likes to learn,but the Ogaboroga clan is in fact part Vahida clan,it is only natural that they are curious of new thing's to learn,he continued walking when Helio approached him "Dexnoir? what are you doing here?" asked a 97950 year old Helio (the Sanin is just being born at this time because the time line is fifty year's before Helio meets Naruto) "I'm reading your Family's research log's Helio,your family liked to learn thing's I must admit" replied a 720 year old Dexnoir (the Ogaboroga clan is part Vashida,they dont have a never ending lifespan but they can live up to 50,000 year's and they age veary veary **VEARY**** _VEARY_** slowly)

"yes we are,but now I must be off to the Elemental countries to study the newly made Sharringan and I will not be back in a while,tell Katurorak-sensei we will have to stop our mission's for a while" informed Helio (note:The Vashida clan possesses a jutsu that stops the ageing proses so that they don't turn into a living pile of rotting flesh for the rest of their lives,they can stop this any time they want to and right now Helio looks like a 14 year old,as does Dexnoir so that is why they have a Jounin sensei,there kids) "veary well Helio,I will tell him" and with that Helio left as well as Dexnoir

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is it on a chapter of The old adventure's of Helio and Dexnoir,this is a filler chapter before I make the new chapter for arachnid blood because the vote poll still dosent have enough votes the first poll to reach 30 mark's the end and then I will make a new chapter,so start voting and please review!

and the time line of this series above dose not take place in the main story of Arachnid blood and as I said before I hope other people are inspired by my Arachnid blood story to make their own fanfic that Naruto has Arachnid powers,not spider man and venom powers but actual Arachnid power's. until the poll's are closed this is Villian O'Doom saying good bye! and I would just like to inform you that this chapter here explain's the origin's of Naruto's arachnid bloodline.

Now to answer some question's

**is the giant spider that Naruto calls mother in fact his real mother in spider form?**-no the Giant Spider is not Naruto's blood mother,but Naruto thinks it is.

**Does the Giant spider ave a human form?**-yes,yes it does the Giant talking arachnid's n Naruto's '_family_' all have a human form to move around in that is why a giant female arachnid of some kind is on the poll.

**will naruto use poisons?**-yes what kind of Arachnid doesn't use Poisons

this next one isnt a answer to a question but a lesson on spiders to Sniper757:if you get bitten by a spider your not dead in 1 hour,spider venom is NOT that deadly,but some spider's such as the black widow spider have an unfairly strong venom that can MIGHT cause death to a human or just cause a major number of problems to the body. also all spider's even tiny runt's make a spider web as strong as steal,now imagine what kind of strength a web made by a spider the size of a human could make,that is how strong Naruto's own web is.

I know a thing or two about Arachnids,so I only use actual fact's about them. (unless of course I just cant help myself!)


	5. Helio VS Dexnoir

I still havent closed the Vote's yet.

but this is what was going on while Naruto was taking the wrighting exam

Training ground 11:

Helio Vashida sat in the middle of training ground 11...only he was scared,scared because he knew something was about to happen and he would most likely not survive. He continued to sit,but sat up as he felt a presence he knew all to well. "it has been a long time...Dexnoir" said Helio as he turned around to see his former teammate Dexnoir Ogaboroga "indeed it has Helio...it seems you where right about the Arachnid mutation of the Uzumaki bloodline" said Dexnoir, Helio knew this would not be a happy reunion but he kept talking "yes I came to Konoha as soon as I herd this continent's 9 tailed beast was comming, I figured I could continue my clan's research on the bloodline...although I should have expected your curiosity would draw you here as well" Helio started to feel something he had not felt everseince he faced Takayubi for the first time in his life...fear.

He feared Dexnoir more than his mother Helana when ever she was drunk, or his wife Anko when she was Drunk. although that wasn't even close to Dexnoir for Helio knew that Dexnoir could destroy all of the land of fire by himself via a fully mastered Ogaboroga bloodline. "now then Dexnoir,I assume you are not here for a little chat?" asked Helio who drew his black Katana from his spine. "you would be correct Helio, and now let us fight" replied Dexnoir as 8 baseball sized crystal's formed around him and then began to orbit him as 4 other crystal's the size of fully grown pig's also formed and orbited him and finaly 2 giant sword shaped crystals the size of a person floated behind him and stayed suspend floating just above the back of his head (in short imagine Aang from avatar's Avatar state vs fire lord Ozai with the earth and fire orbiting him for the first 12 crystal's,and as for the human sized crystal's imagine Skeith the third from .hack/G.U vol.3's floating sword's that follow him around until their used).

"now,Helio Vashida head of the semi-dead Vashida clan,let us begin!" said Dexnoir as He streched his right arm out toward's Helio and the smaller 8 crystals flew toward's him and began to circle him "Crystal art:orbiting crystal rain" said Dexnoir as the 8 silver crystal's fired a barrage of purple light towards Helio who melted into the ground Via shadow and re-appeared behind Dexnoir and swong his black katana at him,only their was urple lightning coating the black blade,Dexnoir dodged and got a few feet away as Helio went through hand seals "Darkness style: Darkness dragon ambush" said Helio as a black Dragon charged Dexnoir from the shadow's of the forest that surrounded them, Dexnoir's 8 crystal's flew in front and formed a barrier in front of Dexnoir blocking the dragon's attack.

Dexnoir's 2 human sized crystal's began to glow black as Dexnoir went through Hand seal's "Crystal art :destructive ray" this time the two purple turned black crystal's fired two beam's of energy that destroyed the ground below it as it headed towards Helio,who had no choice but to raise his shadow from the ground and form a barrier around him and hope for the best.

as the beam's struck the shadow wall, the darkness was completely destroyed as well as Helio's barrier,thus blasting him into a large rock behind him leaving him be torn apart by the blast. fortunately the shadow and barrier weakend the blow not killing him,but tearing the skin right off his jaw and his left arm was completely eradicated. " _'DAMMIT! I can not loose here!'_SHANINGAN!".

Hokage tower

the Third Hokage sat in his office being bored as usual, until he felt that something was wrong. he went to his crystal ball and tried to find Helio,and what he found wasn't good. Helio just activated his Shaningan, his right crimson iris turned into an orange one,and the pupil turned white and a black circle surrounded the iris. "Helio...what is this what you feared all these years?"

the battle

Dexnoir stared at Helio's transformed right eye and observed as his left arm regenerated "the shaningan. the vashida clan's word for Library eye, it has been a long time seince I seen one" said dexnoir as his 8 smaller crystal's glowed black and started to form a barrier in front of Dexnoir just as Helio's shaningan glew white " _**SHANIN-GUN!**_ ".

Helio's shaningan fired a beam of white energy toward's Dexnoir's shield defending him. as the blast made contact, it pierced the shield and went right through Dexnoir's right shoulder. Dexnoir's eye's widened as he got struck and turned toward's Helio "it seam's your shanin-gun has gotten stronger sence we were mere Genin, However it is time I ended our fight" all of Dexnoir's crystal's started to glow black and just before an attack could hit a very badly hurt Helio, a voice was herd "_NOTE OF HIGH VOLTAGE! _" a purple lightning bolt struck Dexnoir cancelling his attack and both eye's turned to a tree to see standing there a person not seen by them in a long time.

meanwhile

A large number of Genin was gathered at training ground 44 and Anko Vashida stood in front of them all "ALRIGHT MAGGOT'S!, _AND THE SINGLE HELIDRA VASHIDA!_" and now Helidra started to blush at the fact that his mother already wanted him to find a girl,and screamed it in front of everyone. " WELCOME TO TRAINING GROUND 44 OTHERWISE KNOWN AS! *_Dun Dun Duuuun* _THE FOREST OF DEATH! you have five day's to get both an Earth scroll and a heaven you do that you move to-" she was interupted as a bolt of purple lightning struck training ground 11 that was located within hearing distance of them "that was weird...any way once you get both scroll's you move to the tower in the center of the forest, you cant not look into the scroll's or else you you will be DISQUALIFIED! and you have a time of five day's. now everyone please line up to get a scroll and meet at your assign gate's" said Anko who was now worried about that bolt of purle lightning...because the only one who could use purple lightning was Helio.

with Helio and Dexnoir

Helio's let out a sigh of relief while Dexnoir tensed up at the new commers arrival. the person before them had a more spiky version of Helio's hair and his skin was almost albino, but what was more concerning was that he looked almost identical to Helio other other than the fact that this guy was taller.

"well well welly well well! it looks like you owe me one Helio. bet ya weren't counting on seeing your big bro Helix eh?" said the person know as Helix as he held a black guitar with the same dragon head design as Helio's katana for the head of said Guitar.

and now Helio,sit down and recover. AS I LET THE MUSIC FLY!" shouted Helix as he strung the string's and storm cloud's began to form in the sky above.

"BRAKE THE SOUND BARRIER LIGHTNING!".

climatic battle. yes or no?

and what will happen to Helio and Dexnoir? or Helix? and will Helidra ever not be humiliated by his mother Anko?

only time will tell!

Takayubi-**now review MORTALS!**

Villian O'Doom- OH SHUT UP! THE LAST THING WE WANT IS YOU THREATENING THE READERS!


	6. lightning and Curse's

Villian O'Doom- The Final Battle! Dexnoir Ogaboroga Vs HelixVashida!

Dexnoir-YOUR MAKING ME FIGHT HIM!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!

Helix-good thing I brought a lot of guitar strings!

Helio-I cant believe I almost died only to be saved by _you_....Villian O'Doom does not own naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

last time:

"and now Helio,sit down and recover. AS I LET THE MUSIC FLY!" shouted Helix as he played the string's and lightning cloud's began to form in the sky above.

"BRAKE THE SOUND BARRIER LIGHTNING!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

six-teen bolt's of lightning hit the ground and took a huanoid appearance, they took the shape of Helix playing his guitar (think Demyx's "dance,water dance!" thing from Kingdom hearts) and they began to move towards Dexnoir.

Dexnoir in return made hand seals for a jutsu "Crystal art**:**Diamond Pillar!" pillar's of crystal's came from the ground and struck the lightning copy's only to have the pillar's get a spark of lightning crack around them "damn" said an annoyed Dexnoir as Helix began to play another thing on his guitar "not veary smart of ya Dexnoir, CONDUCTOR NOTE!" the lightning charged pillars all shot lightning towards Dexnoir giving him a _shocking _surprise as the bolt's hit him " now Dex ya should have known that those diamond pillar's would just turn into conductors, SONG OF THE GREAT LIGHTNING VORTEX!" shouted Helix as he played his Guitar yet again and this time a large Vortex of lightning formed and flew straight towards Dexnoir.  
He had no choice but to use his destructive ray " _' but should I use it? I have veary little chakra from the last one,if I use it again I'll be completely drained,but if I don't that vortex might kill me ' _" thought Dexnoir as the vortex got closer. Dexnoir made hand seal's for the destructive ray but was stoped as some kind of black hand's rose up from the ground and grabbed his hand preventing him from making the hand seals " _'damn! I forgot about Heli__o__ ' _".

Helio had his arm out towards Dexnoir as his shadow was spilt in to and formed as two arm's with hand's grabbed on to Dexnoir, Dexnoir tried to get free but the vortex of lightning hit him before he could get free. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DAMMIT THIS HURTS "shouted Dexnoir....of course it was going to hurt! it's Lightning!.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile:

team 7 was in combat with none other than the snake Sanin Orochimaru, Sasuke had already got a curse mark and was out cold and then left and now Helidra was in battle with him, and surprisingly he was not yet loosing.

Helidra had a black Shield shaped like a dragon head with a veary large forehead as the forehead was the part that was a shield and the mouth of the dragon head shield had a blade coming from it. Helidra blocked an attack from a fire ball jutsu and shot purple lightning from his free hand as he watched Orochimaru's movement with his shaningan activated "kukuku, veary impressive toy you have Helidra-kun,no doubt a present from your father Helio" said Orochimaru "indeed it was Orochimaru, he figured his old teammate Dexnoir was going to be here today but I cant wait to tell him that you showed up as well " replied Helidra as Orochimaru's eyes widend at the part about Dexnoir "D-Dexnoir Ogaboroga? I was wondering what that massive spike of chakra was back before this part of the exam began. I will have to end this quickly to remake my plans".

Orochimaru's neck stretch out towards Helidra who got distracted by some bird and got bit on the neck. a mark shaped like a claw with a chain around it formed over Helio's right shoulder. "you bit me!?! what kind of person Bites somebody!?! honestly what was that supposed to be!" asked Helidra before he fell out cold after he finished ranting.... and that was when Helidra's two teammate's found him out cold, Kiba wa the first to go check if he was ok "Helidra! what happened!?" asked Kiba to be answered by shino "by insect's tell me that there is something wrong with him. it would be wise to head for the tower as we already have the scroll's we need.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

battle with Dexnoir

the Vortex had finlay stopped tearing Dexnoir to piece's,surprisingly he was still alive after that little song. Helix was about to play another note but Dexnoir suddenly flew into the air and made a retreat.

Helix strapped his guitar on his back and jumped down towards Helio "there little bro, ain't ya glad ya have your big brother Helix to come and save ya?" asked Helix "yea right Helix I bet the only reason your here is because you wanted to go around Konoha to enjoy most of the female population and then get a copy of an Icha Icha series book like you always do" said Helio "what would ever make you think that?" asked Helix

Flashback no jutsu

Helix and Helio stood in a cruse ship sailing across the sea from somewhere probably unimportant to another place probably unimportant. Helio was getting something to eat while Helix was...how should I put this... using his charm's on one of the females of the ship "greeting's,tell me what is a beautiful flower like you doing on a place like this?" asked Helix to a lady that that blushed at the complement, while Helio just let out a sigh "here we go again.....am I really related to that guy?" said Helio who was talking to himself as Dexnoir walked up to him "so when are we going to land anyway? our mission is still active until we get to confirm our mission success" said Dexnoir who's body was now that of an adult just as Helio was "shouldn't be that long now....oh great now Helix is on the dance floor among other people with the female that he only talked to for a few minutes" said Helio.

Flashback no jutsu:KAI

"Hey Helio I cant help it if I see a lone woman that looks lonely on a cruise ship and there happens to be a free spot on the dance floor and I wanted to help out a bit" said Helix "keyword CANT!"yelled Helio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with Naruto

team 11 moved towards the tower after just getting the scroll they need,when suddenly naruto sensed something off and stopped "what's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Shinia as her insect's informed her of someone approaching "somebody is following us" answered Naruto who shot a few web's in the surrounding tree's and let a few spider's crawl from his body. "prepare for a tough battle" said Naruto as a lone figure landed soon afterwards "kukuku I finally found you Naruto-kun" this lone ninja was once again Orochimaru...little greedy today, first sasuke then Helidra and now Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Villian O'Doom-that's it for this chapter,now I cant believe this but according to the poll results so far, female Orochimaru is in the first place at the moment....what is with you people?

female Orochimaru-indeed that was supposed to be a joke

Helio-but hey you guys are the voters

Takayubi-**no the votes aren't closed,and when am I going to make an appearance for a battle?**

Villian O'Doom-not yet,that's when


	7. Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN!

Villian O'Doom- Hey! Guess what! this Fanfic is finally up for adoption, I thought I might work on it till it was done, but now I realise that I like reading the Fanfic's more than writing them...I will keep updating my profile because I have story plots for other people to write so that I don't have to, but that probably wont happen because hardly anyone ever reviews and I think nobody even knows about my existence on fanfiction anymore *sniffle*. whoever takes Arachnid blood better not screw up the personalities of my OC's, those are **My **OC's I like using them on the other one's that I got.

that's all I have to say.


End file.
